


Freebird

by helena_s_renn



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Anniversary, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: A newborn nebula... A tribute...





	Freebird

**Author's Note:**

> The characters portrayed should not be confused the RL people whose physical appearances these are the idealised versions of. Only deepest respect and admiration to the real Def Leppard et al.
> 
> Per Word, it's 100.
> 
> Title rip-off. You DL fans will understand the significance. I beg your indulgence.
> 
> It's Phil, he manifested the strongest, but it could've been any of them.
> 
> Written 8 Jan, 2019.

"That's you down there. Do something. Breathe!" We'd felt this day approach, maybe not so soon. My earthly voice flickered out. 

Hovering, I watch your honeyed tears fall one by one. Didn't know you'd come. 

You tried. 

Too hard. Too late. Heartbeat silent. Mind floating. Still there, barely, faintly. 

Sit awhile, hold my hand. Don't look, don't breathe. 

Your face points up, seeing me go. That's the only thing that hurts: your feral pain. You radiate pale anguish. Like peroxide, I bleach colourless.

Through to the otherside light, 'til you fade and I glow, a newborn nebula, weightless and free.


End file.
